


𝐀𝐃𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

by FlickaTerese282



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, billy Hargrove - Fandom
Genre: Addictions, F/M, Love, Passion, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickaTerese282/pseuds/FlickaTerese282
Summary: " 𝗔𝗱𝗺𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗯𝘆 𝗜'𝗺 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 "𝗦𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗱𝗺𝗶𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝘂𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺.Azura Mayfield is an addict. She craves to get high, for her mind go silent and her breathing to stop. For that moment in time when everything is still.For the moment when she breathes agin and its like nothing she has ever felt before.But she made a promise not to long ago and now it's time for her live up to that promise.𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝟐𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐎𝐰𝐧 𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐀𝐥𝐥  𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐝
Relationships: Love/hate - Relationship, Step Siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

/𝙋𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩/

i• 𝙍.𝙞.𝙥 2 𝙢𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝/𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙗𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙  
Might be a sinner and I might be a saint

ii• 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝/𝙙𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧   
If your still breathing, your the lucky ones

iii• 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙪𝙥/ 𝘽𝙚𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚   
Something don't feel right  
Because it ain't right  
Especially comin' up after midnight

iv• 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚/𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙖 𝙙𝙚𝙡 𝙍𝙚𝙮   
Evil, ornery, scandalous and evil, most definitely  
The tension, it's getting hotter

v• 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙮 𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧/𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠𝙚𝙣𝙙  
Ive seen her take down that tequila  
Down by the liter, I knew I had to meet her  
Ooh, she mine, ooh girl, bump and grind

Vi• I 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙/𝙖𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙧𝙪𝙣  
I found love were it wasn't supposed to be

vii• 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙞𝙩 𝙞 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪/ 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙖 𝙙𝙚𝙡 𝙧𝙚𝙮   
I used to shoot up my veins in neon  
And shit's even brighter

viii• 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙨/𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠𝙚𝙣𝙙  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me

ix• 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣/𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙨𝙚𝙮   
He told me that I'd never  
With his educated eyes  
And his head between my thighs

x• 𝙧𝙤𝙘𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙚/𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙥𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane

xi• 𝟵𝟬 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙨 /𝙥!𝙣𝙠  
If you're just some habit that I gotta break  
I can clear my system in 90 days  
You're holdin' my heart

xii• 𝙉𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣/𝙜𝙪𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙨   
Ready to crash and burn  
I never learn  
I'm on the nightrain  
I love that stuff

xiii• 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙞 𝙍.𝙞.𝙥/𝙇𝙖𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙝  
Feel the morning on my face  
Ain't a pill that I didn't take  
Just alive tryin'  
'Cause it's been a long day

𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙠  
𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧/𝙇𝙖𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙝  
instrumental 

/𝘼𝙪𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙧 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚/

Hay lovelies, so this is a Stranger things Billy Hargrove fic.  
All rights for stranger things go to the producers of the show I only own my character and the storylines I place in hear.

Now for the 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 .  
I want to say that I am in no way promoting drug use or anything near to it, since there will be a great deal of talk and mentions of it in this book it just the way I have made my character.

Other 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 include/ strong language,sexual scenes, step sibling incest, violence, disturbing scenes, abuse and self inflicted violence and talk of metal health. 

So if you are triggered by any of the above please do not read or read at your own risk since I won't be warning when these scenes will appear through out the book. 

But with all that said do please enjoy   
Xox

-𝓯𝓵𝓲𝓬𝓴𝓪-


	2. • 1 • 𝗵𝗮𝘄𝗸𝗶𝗻𝘀

Rue Mayfield threw her stuff down on her bed as she took in her new surroundings. After the long move from California to Hawkins she was exhausted and wanted nothing more to get into her bed but she was on high alert and already itching for somthing other then the sufferable silence that had hit since they had arrived into Hawkins Indiana. 

Upon moving she had mixed reviews, she didn't care for the move since she had nothing to miss in California if anything it had been a blessing.

Her younger sister Maxine wasn't to pleased and Rue knew it was hitting deeper then she was letting on and her stepbrother, no her mums new husbands son was beyond furious.

What was no different to usual but Rue already knew things were to come. 

Walking to the en-suite bathroom that she was classing as a perk to moving since she never had her own bathroom before she ran the tap and splashed her face with cold water.

A door opened to her left revealing billy the non stepbrother, it was the term all the sibling had agreed to. Azure and Maxine weren't related to billy so they agreed to not think of each other as siblings.

"What the fuck you doing in hear" Rue groaned turning to Billy who stood with a box in his hands. 

"This is my bathroom shithead" he bit back.  
"No this is my bathroom" she pointed to her door. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" slamming the box he was holding down onto the counter he turned and opened the door the had come in through revealing his room that was opposite to the door that Rue had came in through that lead to her room. 

"You mean we're sharing a bathroom" Rue said even though it was obvious as she looked between the two doors then to Billy before letting out a sound of frustration.

Billy huffed in response "yes isn't it obvious".

Rue watched as he began unpacking his box of numerous hair products.   
"Great well thats just great" the redhead huffed rubbing her face with her hands.

Her mind had began to speed up by the minute, making everything begin to jumble together.

"Believe me I ain't happy about it ether" Billy growled. Shaking her head Rue turned back towards the mirror. 

Splashing her face agin she lent over the sink for a moment ignoring billy as he stood in the doorway watching her. 

"Jeez somebody needs to get high" Billy said after a moment his tone sharp making sure to jab her. 

"Shut up" the redhead girl spat as she dried her face off and ran a hand though her and looked around the bathroom being sure to avoid Billy's eye contact. 

The bathroom was big with one big sink and bath that had a shower in it and all immaculately white tiled. 

"Right you shove your shit in there and I'll take this side of the cupboards, you have more hair shit then I do and besides your more vain then I am" she smiled sweetly pointing the shelves he could have making billy glare and cross his arms. 

"What you do, and besides I've only got a thew thing to go in hear you've got the whole lot, anyone would think you were preparing to walk the run way with the amount of hair and skin shit you own" Billy let out a growl warning the redhead to shut up but she simply smirked at him.

They looked at each other for moment but the eye contact made Rue skin heat up as the anxiety spiked in her system and Billy knew that was one way to get her. Rue didn't do eye contact when she was sober let alone was she was desperate for a buz.

Averting her eyes she turned her back and left the bathroom shutting the door behind her and began unpacking trying to advert her mind from the ticking.

Azura Mayfield wasn't the type of addict you'd think of. She could go days without getting high but when that time market was up she would be itching all over desperate for anything that would sooth the ache that would pool in her stomach. It was a habit and routine that she kept up. 

Rue chose to get high to keep her mind at bay, to keep the anxiety down and numb the feelings that came with unwanted thoughts. To stop the constant tick to analyse patterns and organise certain things into a certain way that didn't make the breath in her lungs abandon her until it was sorted. 

Her mother Susana and her husband Neil Billy's dad was unaware, they believed her to be a delinquent like Billy but had know knowledge of the pills she slipped from there medicin cabinet or alcohol that was replaced with similar non alcoholic substances. 

They knew she smoked and that was the extent, her younger sister max knew and hated it but knew the reasons she did it but tried to not to give her a hard time over it. 

Billy knew after he found her passed out on the bathroom floor once. 

And since then would find any jab he could to use against her, any cruel insult anything that would get under that thick skin of hers, and of course she would give back just as bad. 

But Billy would never rat her out since she had dirt on him to and both didn't want to risk angering Neil.As much as Rue was a shitty person she'd never willing do something to make Neil angry knowing full well were that anger goes. 

As she began unpacking Max knocked on her door. "Come in" Rue yelled as she opened another box.

"Hay" max said quietly looking around her sisters new room.

"Whats up squirt" rue smiled tuning to her.  
"Nothing just taking it all in" max said forcing a smile. Rue gave her sympathetic look.

"It's gonna be alright will settle soon enough and besides I saw an arcade on the way hear so it won't be all bad" max nodded.

Rue hated seeing max upset and hated knowing there wasn't anything that she could say that would comfort her at this moment.

"How's your new room" she asked.   
"It's Good it bigger then the last but that's probably because I'm not sharing it with you" Max smiled.

"Yeh thats a perk I don't have to listen to you snore anymore" Rue quipped nudging her as she began pinning up a poster.

"I snore that's nothing compared to you, you talk in your sleep" the yonger redhead gasped placing her hands on her hips. 

"I do not" rue defended.  
"Do to" max argued sitting on the bed.

Rue rolled her eyes as max continued to look around the older mayfield room.  
"You got your own bathroom" Rue looks to were max was looking and huffed.

"Yep and I gotta share it with the asshat"Rue grumbled as she plopped down next to max on the bed. 

"Ew gross" max grimaced.   
"Tell me about it, I can't see it going down so well" rue sighed lying back. 

Once thing she loved about her little sister is that when ever she was talking or chilling out with he she felt normal and at ease. 

Your probably thinking why doesn't she just hang out with max all the time then but Rue refused to lay that burden on Max to keep her clean.

"Still better you then me" max said as she laid down next to her.  
Rue snorted and looked to the ceiling.

"How you feeling about school tomorrow" the older redhead asked after a moment of silence.

"Im dreading it, what about you" Rue thought for a moment. She wasn't looking forward to it but she wasn't dreading it as much as she thought.

Back in her old school she didn't really have any friends, she often kept to herself and that was it, and it would probably be the same this time, back home the only time she spoke to people was when she was at a house party or beyond high what earned her the rep of being the biggest party animal in the school, much to Billy's displeasure. 

"I don't really know yet I haven't thought about it much" Rue sighed.   
"Are you going to do what mum and Neil said about actually putting effort into your work" that had been another reason for them moving.

Both her and Billy were constantly causing phone calls home about bad work, late attendances, not turning up to certain classes and had both received the lecture on if they didn't sort things out somthing bad would happen. 

"Yeh I think I'm actually going to" Rue said she didn't know how true that would be but she would like to think is was.   
Rue was smart she'd read nearly every book under the sun twice and was great at debating, she wasn't to good with numbers due to her hate of odd number and it often made her frustrated, but she could do it if she didn't focuse to hard. She was good at science as well and history and was quick to correct you on any missing fact. 

But as she got older the more troubled her mind became not allowing any concentration for school work. 

"Do you know what you want to do when you leave school yet" max asked and rue snorted. 

"Jesus kid I don't know" rue groaned. She really didn't know and it should be worrying her since it was her last year of school but she hadn't really thought about it. 

Max rolled her eyes "I was just asking"

They sat in silence for a moment just enjoying each other's company, max wanted to ask the question that she always wanted to ask.

Do you think you'll stay clean

It was a question she often had when ever she had notice Rue be sober for a thew days, yeh rue would be up and down with her mood swings but she would be Rue her big sister. 

She would still smoke and maybe drink but that was nothing compared to the state she would be in if she was high on pills and weed.

Max would never admit how it terrified her seeing her like that, completely unaware of her surroundings, oblivious to what was happening. 

The come down the next day was the worse when she would just say she was hungover when really she was crashing hard. She would be sweating but say she was freezing, anything would cause her pain and she'd be delirious to some extents saying random stuff what would scare Max more as she shook all over.

The worse time had been a thew months ago when her mum and Neil had gone out and Rue had snuck out to a house party, but when she came back she was beyond wrecked, she had started to saying random stuff about the men that had been in there past and worked her self into such a state she had began throwing up blood from how bad she was.

Max had even braved it and asked Billy to help, who had refused until he heard max scream at the sight of blood. That was when Billy learnt how bad Rue had got with her 'little' addiction she had claimed it to be.

Between max and Billy they had monitored her the whole night and untill she woke. Billy had tried questioning about the random things Rue was saying, Max had replied it was nothing. 

It was the only time Max had seen Billy not angry and had actually been somewhat kind to her to an extent. He still swore at her and yelled but it had only in panic as Rue continued to take turns for the worse, making them debate on calling an ambulance but nether wanted to alert Neil, because both Max and Billy knew what would happen after. 

When Rue finally came round it had been max with her while billy had covered for them being cooped in there room all day.

Billy even came into check she was alright and once he saw she was he went back to how it was before, an asshole.

Max never told Rue of Billy helping her and actually being worried about it, she didn't know why maybe it was because max didn't fully understand it or believe that billy actually had a nice side, or maybe it was because she didn't want to risk Rue teasing him about it and never getting to see the nice side agin. 

When Rue was actually talking after recovering she had claimed it to be a bad trip not being able to remember anything, Max had brought up the question asking if she would go clean and tried to make her promise to get sober.

Rue had snapped and they had argued,in the end rue said.  
I won't get clean and sober now, I'm sorry i scared you, you shouldn't have had to see it but I promise to be more careful from now on.

Max argued with her about it for ages untill rue finally said.   
I'll make you promise if I ever scare you like that agin, then you ask me agin to get clean and I promise that I will.

And since then Rue hid when ever she was was on a come down. What made her be more distant from max and also made her get slightly more reckless. But max held on to what her older sister had said. 

"Penny for your thoughts" Rue said pulling max from her thoughts.

"Nothing just thinking about home and our new life hear" Max said quickly. 

Rue nodded "it will be fine kid don't worry, you know I'd never let anything bad happen to you"

Max nodded "I know" and she hated how much of a deeper meaning that had behind it and the consequence Rue had faced living up to it.

"Come on go to your own room,leave me in peace now that I've finally got it" max snorted and rolled of the bed as Rue stood stretching out. 

"Oi snot face" Rues given name to max.  
"Yes mega bitch" max replied it was there thing.

"I love you" max smiled and turned to her sister "I love to" and in synce they both placed a figure in there mouth and gagged with a smile before max shut the door leaving Rue to her thoughts agin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is all over the place I'm not the greatest at Intros.
> 
> Also I am aware the drop dead Fred reference at the end isn't until 1991 but I love it so much and every time I picture Rue and Max I just imagined that would be there thing.
> 
> I do also wanna note I will be mentioning songs and movies that are probably not around at this time so please don't take that to seriously. 
> 
> But with further all do on with the show.
> 
> \- 𝓕𝓵𝓲𝓬𝓴𝓪 -


	3. • 2 • 𝗰𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗸𝘀

“Make sure your hear on time or your both walking home" Billy grumbled as the Mayfield sisters climbed out the car.

"Yeh Yeh" Max grumbled back. Rue hummed not really caring what he said as she lit her cigarette. 

Max began to skate off but was stopped as Rue grabbed her backpack pulling her back.  
"Not gonna say bye, good look" Rue mocked exhaling the smoke.

Max rolled her eyes "bye and good luck, I'll see you later" 

Rue chuckled "try not to sound so enthusiastic, anyways good luck squirt" max smiled and skated away.

"I love you" Rue called imaging max cringing.  
She laughed and took a another drag of her cigarette as she turned to Billy who was eyeing the school across the parking lot. 

"Try not to look so glum, I'm sure you'll have all the dimwits wrapped around your finger soon enough" Billy removed his sunglasses and glared at her.

"What ever you say junkie, remember know one finds out we're related you ain't my sister,got it" he takes a drag of his smoke and flicks it out. 

Rae let's out a cold laugh "believe me Hargrove the last thing I want is somone knowing I'm related to you" 

Turning on her heel Rue stubs out her smoke and moves her sunglasses to the top of her head. Her heavy black boots slapped against the ground as she strolled to the building. 

The other teens turned taking her in as she strode past them a look of amusement on her face, a group of girls pointed to her outfit what consisted of a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a white button up top that was undone at the top displaying low cut tank top underneath paired with her leather jacket that she lived and died in that was decorated in numerous pin badges what made her stand out the most.

Rue was someone you would describe as eccentric, most referred to her as a punk.   
And in her words she simply gave no fucks. 

What displayed her attitude perfectly, if she had an issue she would say, if your pissing her if she'll tell you, if she wants to punch you, you'd know.

Azura Mayfield had list of thing she liked and didn't like or in other words things she gave a fuck about and things she didn't give a fuck about. 

Number 𝟏.Max, number 𝟐.reading and decent music because that didn't require people, number 𝟑.rain and last but not least drugs. 

Things she didn't like..𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞. 

Hence the self isolation. But when she was high she was someone else, she didn't feel the anxiety and irritation she had of being sober, she didn't care if the person she was talking to was annoying. All she cared about was reaching that peak where her mind stilled and her breathing stoped. 

Untill she took that next breath what made you feel like a new person.

⧱

First period came around and Rue already knew she was center of attention right along side Billy. 

"Right everybody settled down" the teacher called as Rue walked in tapping on the door grabbing the teachers attention.

"Exscuse me is this math,Mr Kendrick" Rue said ignoring the burning eyes that had focused on her. 

"Aha yes that's right you must be the new girl" the teacher gave her a kind smile as he held out his arm gesturing for her to come in.

"Yeh thats me" Rue muttered glancing over the class that looked how she felt. Bored, half dead and uninterested in the actual class to come, but they held an interest in her in which she didn't share. 

"Class this is our new student you've probably heard we've had a thew new students this year, this is Azura Mayfield...." 

"Rue" the teacher cast her a glance as the redhead continued "everybody calls me Rue" 

The teacher nodded "okay Rue, as I was saying I trust you'll all make her feel welcome if you wanna go take a seat over there next to Mr Byers" 

Rue nodded and followed to were the teacher had pointed over to a seat that was next to a dark haired teen who was dressed in black. 

"Hay" he said quietly as she sat down. Rue turned to him and gave him a small smile "hay" 

"I'm Jonathon" he held his hand out, Rue accepted it "Rue if you didn't already know" Jonathon smiled and nodded. 

"You new to town" he asked as the teacher began to explain the lesson for the day. 

"Yep" the redhead responded not paying the teacher any attention and instead focused on the boy beside her. 

"How you finding it" he seemed sweet and Rue didn't hate it to talk to him besides the only way she was to find anything out about party's or anything exciting was for her to talk to somebody. 

"Well upon first review I would love to say five star rating but I'm afraid Hawkins earns a single star for having an arcade, seriously what you people do around hear its dull as fuck" Rue inquired. 

Jonathon let out a scoff covered by a chuckle making Rue raise an eyebrow as he looked to her. 

"Well theres a movie theatre, and a good diner but I'm afraid the movies budget was limited" Rue chuckled and nodded.

"Well I guess that's a let down" the two smiled before falling into a small conversation as the class continued. 

Rue was happy to have Jonathon in her next period as the two countinued to discuss the school. She was still rooting for any source of fun but so far there was nothing untill she hit jackpot at lunch as her and Jonathon stood at her locker. 

When Rue remembered it was Halloween as she spotted orange flyers. And some people discussing costumes. 

A group of girl came over to were she was stood, one was blonde and had a name she didn't remember, the other was a redhead like her but it was more dull compared to her fiery locks and had a pointed nose that Rue tried not to think about breaking as she stood slapping a pice of gum between her teeth. That was carol.

The third girl actually seemed decent her name was Nancy Wheeler who held out a flyer to Jonathon before turning to Rue. 

"Hi I'm Nancy wheeler it's nice to meet you, Azura right" she held her hand out and Rae gave her tight smile. Her social battery already running low. 

"Nice to meet you and for the record it's Rue" she stated plainly. Nancy nodded with a smile. 

"There a party tonight on cherry street if your interested its meant to be blast" right now this girl had turned into Rues saviour as she took the flyer from Jonathan's hands.

"Booze, tacky costumes and bunch of dim witted teens sounds..." 

"Horrible" Jonathon interjected. Rue smirked and finished "just like the five star rating I was looking for".

Jonathon laughed as Nancy gave them a confused look. "Anyways I was wondering if you were coming" the question was more directed at Jonathon and Rue sensed there was a history there as she closed her locker.

"It's not my sorta thing" Jonathon said adverting his eyes.   
"It's will be fun" Nancy was trying to convince him without sounding pushy.

"I'll think about it" he smiled.

"So what you think about the new guy, surely you got to see him this mourning" carol said to rue.

Rue raised an eyebrow pleased to hear that the relation between her and billy hadn't reached the ears of the student body yet. 

"On first impression I'd say a class A prick with a manger vanity issue" she said drily giving a sweet smile. 

Carol shrugged "he's hot though right,I mean I would" 

Rue felt her stomach drop at the notion as Carol gave her a suggestive smile.   
"Wouldn't you" 

"Nope" Carol gave her a bitch look after that remark and pulled the rest of her friends away. Nancy said bye and gave Jonathon a lingering look. 

When they were gone Jonathon turned to Rue "you and the new guy not hit it of then" 

"somthing like that" Rue muttered.

⧱

Billy had fitted in easily, upon arrival every girl had sent coy smiles his way along with flirtatious conversation. 

He'd already got in with some of the guys who were on top one of them being Tommy h who had attached himself to Billy straight away. 

By lunch he had received a number, an invite to party that night and the info on all the easy chicks and the not so easy chicks. 

"I'm telling you man tonights gonna be lit" Tommy said patting his back as they strolled down the corridor. 

Another dude walked by his side he was Adam Hyde who was another top guy. 

"Yo man you seen the new chick" Tommy said looking between the guys beside him.

"Yeh man she was in math earlier she's got some weird ass name like Azrile or something like that" Adam responded. 

Billy jaw tighted slightly at the mention of the familiar redhead. "Azura" he muttered. Not that he cared what they called her it was more a correction. 

He liked things to be right.

"Yeh thats it" Adam smiled patting his back agin as they came the yard were they lit up a cigarette. 

"Really,I thought her name was Rue Carole spoke to her earlier, said she was a bitch" Tommy stated.

Sounds about right 

Billy thought as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Anyway man shes smokin and besides a girl with attitude are the best in bed" Adam grinned looking to Billy whos jaw tightened.

This was one of the many downfall of being in the same year as your step sister. As much as Billy didn't give a fuck about her he couldn't stand when the guys would talk about her. 

It wasn't in a sibling way, it was more the fact Billy would find himself agreeing to them.   
Because they weren't wrong Rue was hot and could easily turn heads. 

Not to mention he knew she would soon be the constant talk when she made her mark as the party animal like it had been before back in Cali.

The only difference was back home everyone knew he and her were step siblings and the same went for max. 

But it never stopped them from making comments about what they wanted to do to her in front of Billy, even if it was an open invite for him to kick there heads in.

"Yeh dude, she's a nice bit of work I give her that, what you think billy" Tommy asked nudging him not noticing the intense stare billy was giving the wall. 

"Ain't in to redheads man"   
Lie 

"Ay more room for us then" Adam smiled giving Tommy look.

"You think she'll be at Tinas tonight" Tommy asked.  
And Billy kinda prayed Rue hadn't heard about it but this was Rue if there was a party she would have found out by now. 

"Hopefully,if so I'm getting me some of that" Billy stood up at that point and threw the last of his smoke to the ground. 

"Let me in once you done" Tommy said not caring about Billy's abrupt movement. Adam nodded "sure"

One perk about hearing all this was that Billy knew to keep an eye out. Because he knew Rue was gonna be high and beyond sense, giving sick bastards like Tommy the perfect opportunity.

Billy wasn't even aware if Rue had ever had a boyfriend let alone what she's probably had happen to her while high.

But Billy would keep an eye out.  
Not because he gave a fuck about her but because it was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /𝘼𝙪𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚/
> 
> Hay lovelies, hope your enjoying make sure to let me know down below what your thoughts are.
> 
> I'm low key loving writing Rue's character.  
> As for Billy's character I do just wanna give a heads up there will be a thew changes to him, don't worry he'll still be a dick, but I will be altering him slightly to adapt him to Rue and the situations that occur. 
> 
> -𝓕𝓵𝓲𝓬𝓴𝓪-


	4. • 3 • 𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗲𝗻

Rue was waiting by the blue camero before billy, a cigarette lit between her lips.

"Good day at school" she said. Billy grunted and lent beside her hoping nobody would notice as he lit his own cigarette.

"It's shithole like the rest of the town" he said looking to her as she looked ahead.

"Well it seems to be a lot brighter now that your hear according to all the girls, of course you already know that" near the end of the day all she had heard about was how hot the new guy was. 

"Jelouse" Billy smirked making Rue snort.

"Nope,sick of hearing about it yep" she said plainly and stubbed out her cigarette.

Billy chuckled as Rue stayed silent for moment before saying.  
"Party tonight at some chicks house, take it your going" 

Billy looked to her "party with every bitch at my feet,wouldn't miss it for the world" 

Rue scrunched her nose at his words "your disgusting you know that"   
Billy laughed agin "yes I'm going,why you asking" 

Rue looked to him "So I know to cover both our asses and to make it clear you stay out of my way I'll stay out of yours" 

"Like always Rue" Billy stated. They held a look of mutual agreement before max arrived.

"Your late" Billy said harshly as Max climbed in the back of the car. Rue glared at him before she shot max a smile.

"Yeh sorry I had to get catch up homework" she said quickly.   
"Jesus max I don't care Your late and your skating home you hear me" he yelled climbing into the car. 

Rue followed rolling her eyes as she climbed into the front seat. Casting max a look through the rear view mirror. 

They drove in silence music blaring, Rue stared out the window the itching for a buz was still there and had been a constant through out the day but she had managed to distract herself with actually finding the buzz. 

"God this place is a shit hole" Billy murmured.  
"It ain't that bad" Max said looking out the window. 

Billy glanced to Max through the rear view mirror.   
"No" he pressed the button making the widows role down before letting out a hum. Rue focused on him trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. 

"Mmmmhhh you smell that, that's actual shit, actual cow shit" the blonde boy yelled pinching his nose turning to Rue who rolled her eyes and pressed the button to rewind the windows up. 

"I don't see any cows" she stated looking to max who had her arms folded and was focused on looking out the window. 

"Clearly you haven't met the high school girls" Billy shot back making Rue scoff. "Says the man who's got em waiting on there knees for him"

Billy glared and diverted his attention to max "so what you like it hear" 

"No" max said quickly.   
"Then why you defending it" Billy bit back.

"Billy lay of" Rue warned seeing max growing uncomfortable.

"I'm not" Max defended quickly, choosing to ignore Rue he looked max agin. "Sure sounds like it" 

"Where stuck hear, so" the younger mayfield shrugged.

"Mmm, your right and who's fault is that" his voice had become deeper. Rue ran an hand through her hair and shot him an narrowed look. 

He glanced to her and smirked, he wasn't going to stop and they both knew it. Billy was like a ticking time bomb, ready to blow any moment. 

Max looked to billy before before muttering "yours"   
Rue kinda felt it was diverted at her to in which she wasn't wrong. But now wasn't the time to get sassy. 

"What you say" Billy said harshly.  
"Nothing" Rue looked to max giving her look to be quite. 

"Did you say it was my fault" Rue let out a groan.  
"No she didn't now leave it Billy" she hissed digging her nails into her knee to keep her own temper from rising as well as the anxiety that was following it.

Rue had a quick temper and was quick to argue back but the anxiety that came with it after was what she hated, when Billy or his dad yelled it made her fight back but then it made her get lost in old memories after wards. 

"You know who's fault it is, say it" billy growled. 

The sister stayed quite not giving in to his satisfaction. Rue focused on the road ahead till Billy said. 

"Max" in dangerously low voice "say it"   
Max shrunk in her seat slightly and Rue focused on her breathing. The panic was rising and so was the anger like a bubble ready to pop out of her chest. 

"Say it" billy roared making Rue jump as he twisted in his seat taking his eyes from the road to scream at Max behind them. 

"Billy" Rue yelled gripping the wheel and pulling him back to the face the road. 

He showed her hands of he wheels as he turned the music up loader and stepped on the gas making the car go a quicker. 

Letting out a warning sound Rue turned to Billy as he banged on the wheel. 

Max lunged forward leaning between the two seat focusing on something ahead. Rue followed to where she was looking and spotted a group of boys riding there bikes in costumes. 

"Billy slow down" max said looking to him. 

"What these your new hit friends" billy grinned banging the wheel harder. 

"Billy stop being a dick and slow down" rue yelled looking from the boys to him. 

But he only speed up. "It's not funny stop" max yelled. 

"Do I get bonus points if I hit them all in the one go" Billy's grin was manic and rue knew then he was beyond fucked up. 

"Slow the fuck down you've made your point" Azura yelled as they grew nearer. 

Max shrunk back in her seat as Billy continued to grin as they grew nearer. Growing tired of his bullshit Rue grabbed the wheel at the last moment turning them of the road and of the track of the boys. 

Looking back to see if they were alright Rue let our a sigh of relief as she watched them stand up before turning back to face Billy,who was still grinning like a fool.

"Yeah that was a close one huh" he yelled laughing. 

"Your such a fucking dickhead Hargrove" Rue fumed turning away from him. 

Billy smirked, oh he knew he just didn't care.

⧱

Rapping on her younger sisters door Rue walked in to see max dressed in black.   
"So I was wondering do you really want to go trick or treating with me or do you want to go with your new friends" Rue asked. 

Max gave her a look of alarm before Rue smiled.  
"Don't worry snot face I don't care I'm glad you've made friends" 

"There not my friends there just some kids in my class" max shrugged. "Hu-Huh" Rue said like she was convinced as she took a seat on Max's bed. 

"Ether way do you want me to leave you to it tonight" max knew the reason she was asking.   
Rue had found a way to get high which hurt that she was choosing to ditch her to get high, and Rue knew Max knew that.

And Rue hated herself for even considering it.   
If max had said she wanted her to go trick or tearing with her, she would go but the whole while she be irritated. 

Max gave her look and Rue sighed "there's a party in one of the toffs houses" 

Max nodded "I don't mind if you come I was only gonna go and scare the shit out of these boys that I met, you go to the party" it was half true. 

Max did want to go on her one to get to know Lucas and his friends. But she did want to spend time with her sister. 

"You sure" Azura said standing from the bed and hugged her sister who nodded. "Yeh besides I'll look kinda lame walking around with my big sister" 

Rue chuckled "yeh right, I'll take you down the first thew streets then Ill leave you to it".

"Okay" the younger redhead said as Rue grinned and began to leave her room "oh make sure you save me the air heads" rue called as she left the room.  
Max rolled her eyes and continued getting ready. 

Rue walked back into her room and changed into a black pair or leather pants and black lacy top.   
She pulled on her black leather blazer and rummaged around for the old pair of cat ears she had before walking into the bathroom that was thankfully empty.

She could hear Billy's music on in the other room as she began applying her makeup.   
The excitement for the party was building. 

She had finished applying her makeup when Billy walked in shirtless in a pair of black tight fitting jeans. 

"Move out the way I've got to get ready" billy growled shoving her slightly making Rue shove him back. 

"Stay on your side Hargrove" she spat sending him a glare. She still wasn't over what happened earlier. 

Billy glared back at her as he began pulling out products from his shelves and began messing with his hair. 

Rue looked to him through the mirror taking in his bare chest. Before looking away quickly. 

Billy noticed and smirked to as he watched her apply her lipstick that was dark crimson. 

"You look so deranged when you do that" Billy said as she pulled her mouth into different shapes to apply it right. 

"Perks of being a girl" she muttered. Focusing on the task at hand ignoring Billy's eyes on her as she placed two finger in her mouth to pull the excess lipstick from the inside of her lips. 

Billy couldn't deny that was hot what gave him that pool of heat in his stomach as he watched her move around in the mirror while he focused on his hair agin. 

Running a hand though her hair she took in the dark smokey eyes and dark lips. She didn't care about looking good but she might as well go dressed as somthing to blend in and hopefully score some drugs.

"What you meant to be anyways" Billy asked. Grabbing the car ears she placed them on her head as she turned to him. 

"A cat" she said like it was obvious. Billy turned to face her. He swallowed thickly as traced his eyes over her. He didn't often see her dressed up with makeup, most the time she was bare faced and dark clothes.

"What about you" the redhead asked crossing her arms what pushed her cleavage up more making Billy focus there for a moment before he snatched his eyes and away and focused on the mirror.

"Why dress up when all the bitches want me the way I am can't be letting any chicks down now can I" he smiled cockily making Rue snort and turn away. 

"What ever asshole, just remember stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours" she said as she left the bathroom.


	5. • 4 • 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆

The house was already heaving by the time Rue got there with teens dressed up in tacky costumes and holding red cups of spiked punch. 

And Rue loved it. 

There were crowds outside yelling and chanting but she paid them no mind as she dived into the crowd of teens in search for the reason she came hear. 

Getting to the punch bowl she made quick work of downing two cups of the beverage letting it take over her system.   
This was her favourite part, the build up. 

The intoxicating feeling of alchole and then the hit of the drugs she'd would hopefully get in her system soon enough.

A presence by her side made her turn to inspect the intruder who had walked into her personal space.

She wasn't drunk enough yet to like people.  
"Hay your the new kid at school right" a tall dude in a karate costume said giving her a flattering smile. 

Rue downed another cup full of alchole before replying. "That's me, and your are".

"Tommy,and you're Rue" the redhead nodded in response.

"That's me, how may I help you" her voice held sarcasm in which Tommy laughed at.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me outside we're doing keg battles, and my friends got some dope herb on the go" and there it was Rue was sold and the stupid kid in the karate suit had proved himself useful. 

"Lead the way " she smiled sweetly and let Tommy lead her outsider to where a group of teens huddled around a beer keg. 

"39,40,41,42" everyone chanted. As the two came into the crowd Rue saw it was Billy up on the keg as he came back onto his feet spiting a stream of beer into the air that covered his bare chest beneath his leather jacket making it glisten in the glow of the house.

Tommy cheered and approached a guy who was stood next to billy.  
"Yo Adam look who I found" he patted a blond guy on back who turned with a joint in his hand.

When he spotted Rue he smiled "hay it's Azrile right" if the boy wasn't holding what she so desperately wanted Rue would have insulted him but instead she took the nice route. 

"It's Azura but I prefer Rue" she said kindly and Adam smiled.  
"Rue it is then, how you enjoying the party" he asked stepping closer to her. He took a puff on the joint in his hand making the smoke tickle Rues nose. 

He was just plain teasing her now but she still smiled.  
"It's good though I think it's time to spice it up" she said looking to joint in his hand. He took a drag before he smiled and held it out to her.

"Have at it babe " he nodded as she took the joint from his hand and placed it between her lips. 

Soon as the smoke hit the back of her throat she felt the itch wash away, beside her Tommy smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna give it ago doll,on the keg" the karate guy said, rue looked to the keg were people were still gathered around Billy. 

Adam and Tommy expected her to say no but Rue never backed down from a challenge. handing the spilf back to Adam she turned to Tommy.

"Give me a hand up" she smiled and walked towards the keg.

"Alright" Tommy yelled grabbing the attention of a thew people. 

Billy turned focusing of Rue as she placed her hands on the keg, looking up she gave billy a wink before turning back to Tommy and gave him a nod before she threw her legs into the air. 

Tommy supported her legs as the crowd began chanting. 

The liquid burned her throat as she gulped it down, her lungs screamed for oxygen but she pushed through enjoying the lightheadiness she was getting. 

"30,32,33" she heard but pushed on untill she thought she would explode. Kicking her legs they helped her down as they chanted the last number "40".

She let out a yell and smiled as she came back to standing up right the weed numbing her senses and the alchole making quick work into her system making everything feel like it was floating around her. 

"She nearly had you Hargrove" Adam yelled coming by her side. Billy gave her an unamused look before grinning like he had earlier in the car.

"Good but not good enough to beat me" he said and Rue knew that was jab but she didn't care.

⧱

Rue didn't know what time it was or how long she had been sat on the couch beside the other teens who wear just as wrecked as she was. 

Ever since she had taken the pills her mind had sunken into bliss, everything around would focus and disappear, the room seemed like it was sparking at the stress of lights and random blurs of people. 

She couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, her skin felt numb and tingly at the same time. Her head leant back onto the sofa as the party went on around her. 

At some point she chose to go up stairs for some reason she couldn't remember when she reached the top as the corridor began to spin around her and she fell onto anything to keep her up right. 

Untill she fell onto somthing soft and comfortable that she thought might have been a cloud. She became aware of her heart hammering and the way her lungs sawed against her chest as she inhaled and exhaled all the oxygen that she felt was left in the world.

But she didn't panic, or maybe she was panicking but her brain hadn't got the signal.  
And then it all stopped.

The feeling she been reaching for, the silence, the numbness inside and out. Her mind was silent. No haunting memory, no inner voice telling her a ridiculous fear she should have. No overdrive of thoughts.   
No constant reminder that something was out of order. 

Just nothing....

She gasped taking in the desperate need of oxygen her body needed making her body spark to life and it was ectsy as she laid in the darkness letting her mind sink into unconsciousness.

⧱

Billy had grown board as the party went on, he had made his claim to the throne of king Steve making the scene earlier.

He had shown Hawkins how it was done, he had found a chick to hook up with and was now lent against the outside of the house smoking a cigarette while a group a round him talked aimlessly. 

"Hay did anyone see where the new chick went" Tommy said suddenly.  
He had argued with carol not to long ago, in his words "he was single and ready to fuck".

The rest of the group shook there heads one piped up making billy focus on them.  
"The redhead one, yeh man she was stumbling up the stairs earlier, man that girl is fucked I don't think she even knows where was the way she was falling around" 

Billy saw Tommy's eyes light up at the words and let out a growl before discarding his smoke to the side.

"I'm telling you man that girls a real party animal" and there it was the one thing that he resented to high ends.

The fact they would now be placed on the same wave length. Billy the new king of the school, Rue the party animal who would be the first to be invited to any party.

And that was Rue's tactic, make an impression keep updated when her next highs coming. Meet all the shady kids with the drugs to keep that little box under her bed stashed. 

Untill she runs out and she on the come down in which she'd be bigger bitch then ever unless your max. Then all billy hears is 'I'm out of drugs, don't be a dick' 

Since arriving in Hawkins he had noticed she had been ticking, itching for it. She could easily rob a thew pills from there parents medicine cupboard.

But that was nothing near to what Rue wanted and Billy knew it.

Billy never understood how and why he knew so much about Rues pattern.

He didn't like seeing max get involved in it when Rue was wrecked and terrifying. But that's because he didn't want to risk there parents seeing.

Looking around the group he noticed he hadn't seen Adam since earlier.  
Letting out a grumble he walked away from the group and back into the house. 

He knew somthing was up and knew what Tommy and Adams plans had been.  
Barging past plastered teens and couples practically dry humping each other he made his way along the corridor looking in to every room, untill he came to the last one that was pitch black.

He could hear the grunts of someone and the rattling of a belt.   
Stepping in he made out a bed and dark figure leaning over it.

Stepping closer the familiar red hair that he saw on daily came in to view,tightening his jaw he walked closer discovering Rue.

Her breathing was shallow and the figure was over her his hands running up her thighs.

"Oh hay man" the drunken slurred voice of Adam caught his attention as he finally noticed Billy stood there.

"Get the fuck off her" Billy growled. Coming closer to the foot of the bed. Rue was out of it her hair splayed our around her and her jacket pushed of her shoulders, the strap to her top was down her arm and billy could tell that wasn't intentional. 

"You wanna go first man" Adam didn't get to finish his sentence as billy grabbed him by the throat pulling him away form Rue and knocking him into the dresser. 

"Hay what's up man, stop" his words were slurred and strangled as he grasped at Billy's hand.

"Stay the fuck away form her and if I find out you've tried pulling a stunt like this on any other girl ill do more then break your nose" Billy growled watching as Adams eyes widened in confusion before Billy punched him square in the face. 

Falling to the ground he followed Adam,directing blow after blow until the boy was unconscious.

Blood smeared his hands as he stood and looked to the ground feeling sick and angry.

Rue stirred mumbling under her breath dragging Billy's attention away from Adam.   
He let out a long breath before altering her clothes back into position and focusing on her face.

"Rue,Rue wake up" he patted her check gently making her turn her head away form him. He grunted in annoyance before shaking her agin harshly "RUE".

That seemed to get through to her as she opened her eyes briefly.  
"What's .... what's going on" she mumbled as she closed her eyes agin.

"Your a fucking idiot that's what's going on" the blond teen seethed grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a sit up position. 

She mumbled somthing before closing her eyes agin, she just wanted to sleep she was so happy right now.

"Hay Rue, stay with me" Billy shook her agin, she rolled her head back before opening her eyes agin becoming slightly more alert.

"Billy, what" she said trying to focus on Billy's face but her vision was blurry and she could only make out the blonde curls and harsh blue eyes. 

"Stand up were going" he demanded and pulled her up she fell instantly into him making him curse and place and arm around her waist.

She grumbled and groaned as he dragged her though the corridor trying to keep her up right but Rue had forgotten how to use her feet it would seem.

"Nice going man" Tommy yelled when he spotted Billy and Rue leaving the house.

Billy ignored him and continued to drag Rue across the lawn.

"Hay get of me asshole" Rue piped up suddenly seeming to gain cosusiness and pulled away from Billy stumbling.

Billy grabbed her wrist before she could fall to the ground. "Shut up and keep walking" 

"No I don't want to go" she whined and tried to turn back to the party. She still felt happy and wanted to stay and couldn't see why Billy was pulling her away from the fun.

"Stop acting like a child" the harshness in Billy's voice made her look at him. The happiness she was feeling crept into to unsettlement as Billy gripped her wrist harshly dragged her down the street to the blue camero.

She fought against him. "No no get off of me" 

Billy stopped hearing the quiver in her voice and turned to her. Her face had morphed into a look of fear.

"Christ" Billy cursed pushing her against the car. It was happening agin, he had seen it once before when she had came home fucked and panicking over someone hurting her. 

"Rue, clam down now" his tone was harsh making her hit at his chest. 

"For god sake rue stop" gripping her wrist he pinned them against his chest and looked at her.

She stopped and gave him a confusing look before she seemed to go dazed agin.  
Billy opened the door and pushed her into the passenger seat before climbing in the drivers side.

As he started the car and drove of Rue seemed to come round slightly leaning her head onto the window.

"When did I get in the car" she said randomly. Her head felt heavy and all she could make out was the world outside rushing by.

Billy shook his head and gripped the wheel.  
"When I dragged you out of the party" he said lowly. 

Rue looked around, her mind was clouding up then it was clearing only to go cloudy agin.  
"Why you take me from the part, it was fun there I was happy" her voice would spike in volume as she spoke in a soft tone.

"Because Rue I just had to grab some guy of you while you were passed out seriously how much..." he stopped trying to calm the anger that was evident in his voice. 

"Do you honestly not care what happens, do even know what would've happened if I hadn't stopped him" he looked over to her as she continued to stare out the window.

He didn't know if she was even paying attention to him or was even on the same plant as him at this moment in time. 

"Or is that why you do it, see what low life you can get, make it a mystery thing, Jesus Christ Rue do even know if it's happened to you before" he was talking to himself now as rue stayed quite. 

The redhead could hear him perfectly well his voice was the only thing keeping her focused right now as panic washed over her. Like waves it was crashing and going and crashing agin make her feel warm and nauseated. 

Billy hit the the wheel in frustrating as he continued to drive. He looked over and saw her close her eyes as her head fell forward.

"Hay, hay eyes open" he shook her trying to focus on the rode as well keep her conscious.

"That's why, I started taking drugs..." she stopped drifting of before opening her yes agin.

"What" Billy said. She shook her head slightly and looked out the window.

"To forget what they did, ..... to forget there touches.... the pain" her voice had gone so quite making Billy have to strain to hear her.

"Who" Billy bite out. But Rue shook her head.  
"They never stoped" she went silent. 

And Billy cursed in frustration as her looked over to see her eyes closed agin and stoped on the gas speeding as fast as he could.


End file.
